Negative Planet
The Negative Planet is the setting for the final arc in the LittleBigPlanet Saga, after the Comet Obsevatory flies here <-------Ulgalosis Negative Planet Oxerpia-------> The Negativitron The Negative Planet is the actual body of the Negativitron, it is extremely large﻿ Onwards to the Negative Planet Bowser's Fleet and Super Yaridovich follow behind trying to attack, after countless attacks by Koopas and Super Yaridovich himself, but Kirby, Luigi, Dedede and Mario knock all of them away with hammers, the heroes manage to get to the Negative Planet, where the Negativitron deposits the Smithy Gang, Dark Matters crew and some other stuff, Boomer and Dark Meta Knight still dueling since they were sucked up, Super Yaridovich catches up with them, then a mechanical arm control by Eggman grabs Mario, Kirby and Sonic, he takes them all aboard the Koopa Kruiser Mk II, where a frustrated Bowser treatens to kill them, but he opens two mechanical doors, where most of Mario, Kirby and Sonic's great foes of the Koopa Troop try to attack, but Morton and Roy take them to a cage, where they are locked up, meanwhile on the Comet Obsevatory, everyone is horrified that Mario, Kirby and Sonic are kidnapped, Luigi starts to cry, Meta Knight says that a rescue mission is needed, but Avalon states that it's too late, as the Negativitron has noticed them, it attacks the Comet Obsevatory, making it crash land, luckily, everybody board Huge Spaceship, Avalon lands it safely, they all exit, Meanies surround them, later, Koopa ships deposit Koopas, who clash with the Meanies, making a war, Meta Knight, worried about the fate of his three friends on the Koopa Kruiser, flies up to save him, unfortunatly Super Yaridovich flies down, hitting Meta Knight, giving Bowser the chance to kidnap them too, he gets Meta Knight but Super Yaridovich escapes and nearly hits the Koopa Kruiser with an energy blast, but it flies away, after this, the episode ends The Fate of Craftworld The episode begins with Mario, Kirby and Sonic in the cage, Sonic talks about how he misses his friends, Mario thinks about Luigi and Yoshi, Kirby thinks about him and Meta Knight dueling, then him competing against Dedede in a Gourmet Race, meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach is worried about Mario and Co, so she wishes for them to be safe, in Woohoo Hooniversity, in the Beanbean Kingdom, Drawcia thinks about the battle against Kirby, Jeff and Hal, she begins to worry about Kirby, so she wishes for his safety, on Bean Fields, Jeff and Hal worry about Mario and Co, so they wish for thier safety, at the Forest of Drago, the Drago leader wishes for Yoshi's safety, in Beanbean Castle, Queen Bean begins to worry about Mario, so she sends Prince Peasly to go to tthe Mushroom Kingdom to E. Gadd, later at E. Gadd's, Peasly talks to Elvin about trying to get to Mario, so Elvin shows Peasly to his rocket ship, he also gives Peasly a device that pinpoints Stuffwell's location, after taking off, Peasly goes into Outer Space, as he drifts towards the Negative Planet, he sees the Koopa Kruiser, so he ejects himself from the rocket, and gets on his flying bean, later Mario, Sonic and Kirby start getting bored, but luckily, Peasly crash lands through the window, he sees Mario and Co caged up so he releases them, they look on a map of the Koopa Kruiser, they notice it has escape pods, so they head towards them, but they draw the attention of Basilisx and Army Hammer Bro, who give chase, luckily they escape, landing on the Negative Planet, they reach the others, they all celebrate, but they remember that Meta Knight was taken too, after this, the episode ends Negative War The episode starts with Meta Knight being caged up, he draws his sword and escapes, he then climbs out of the window and flies down to the Negative Planet, he lands safely, but he is confronted by Smithy, who recalls the Smithy Gang, Meta Knight flees to Huge Spaceship, but the Smithy Gang chase him, Dark Matter's crew chase them after seeing them, back at Huge Spaceship, Meta Knight comes in exaughsted, but then the Smithy Gang jump in, followed by Dark Matter's crew, the Koopa Kruiser returns, but the Negativitron shoots it down, then Super Yaridovich drops down, and Bowser's Bosses arrive, the Negativitron stares down at them all, the episode ends The Final Battle Part 1 The heroes are surrounded by thier greatest foes, but luckily, Stuffwell had 3 Chaos Emealds stored away, but the heroes are unable to use them, but Peasly pulls out the other 4, the heroes all use the to turn into thier super forms (Including Tails, Knuckles, Peasly, Stuffwell, Amy and Spyro), but the emeralds fall on the ground, where Dark Matter swipes them away and use them, he uses them too, also giving the energy to his crew, then he chucks them away, Boomer catches them, and gives them to Smithy, but Boomer realises it has powered him up too, Smithy transforms into Super Smithy, Bowser then turns into Giga Bowser and they all battle each other... The battle starts with Mario jumping up and hitting Super Yaridovich, whom kicks him away, Kirby then fires blasts at Giga Bowser, who swings his tail to hit Hyper Boomer, but Hyper Boomer teleports to unleash multiple strikes at Dark Mind and Golden Warrior Meta Knight, Meta Knight strikes at the eye underneath Dark Mind, Dark Mind grabs the two and smashes them together, Boomer then hits Yaridovich, who kicks him into Super Smithy, Super Smithy knocks Boomer away, Yaridovich then instantly kills Drone-Ex, Mack and Bowyer, Bowser tells the Bowser's Bosses to return to thier Airship, and set B0WZ3R to auto-pilot, it then drops from the Airship and attacks everybody, the Negativitron then sucks up and eats B0WZ3R, leaving the Negativitron to be able to fire a lazor at the brawlers below, the episode then ends on a cliffhanger The Final Battle Part 2 Category:Craftworld Areas Category:Meanies Category:Scrapped